Lost Goddess
by Mythologyfangirl
Summary: They say you can't run from a God... Well I've lasted this far. You've probably heard of Persephone and Hades- But they missed out the part where I escaped. Instead of being The Queen of the Underworld, I'm now acting as a 18 year old mortal stuck in an endless cycle of early mornings and stupid school work- For now at least but he wants me back and Hades is coming...
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

They say you can never escape a God... Maybe they're right but I've managed this far.

You see being married to King of the Underworld isn't exactly all it's cracked up to be, nors being kidnapped either. You've probably heard the myth of Persephone and Hades? Well, you missed the part where I escaped...

That's right- I ran from Hades and now I'm attending Richmond High School, like any other normal 18 year old mortal and it sucks.

"Sephie!"

Oh geez! I close my eyes momentarily in frustration at her familiar voice.

"Hey, are you deaf?" Hazel laughs and I force a smile- I suppose I should be grateful I have at least one friend, everyone in this school keeps to their clicks like they're all out of some tv show- In that show I would absolutely be the outsider, no question and Hazel Fareman would be my weird, sometimes annoying but adorable best friend and badass sidekick.

I smiled to myself at the thought and saw her watching me, wide eyed, motioning to her wild and frizzy hair.

"I'm dead! I look like some dead soul!" She cries hysterically and I frown at her.

She really doesn't look like a dead soul- I know what they look like all too well. An image of the gloominess of the Underworld appears in my mind and I quickly shove it away, suppressing a shiver.

"You look fine, rocking the Hermione Granger look." I wink, knowing it'll make a smile appear on her lips- It works because of her inner fangirl and she grabs my arm violently and leads me down the hall to begin another tedious day of school- I feel like nothing will ever change, me hiding in the Upper World to hide from my husband, stuck in an endless cycle of awful early mornings, countless hours of mortal teachers droning on and then piles of work when I get back home.

I sigh- Being a teenage mortal is terrible- Worse than Tartarus for sure (Okay that's a lie.)

I stared forwards at Mrs. Dean, who is almost as cold as Winter when she glares around at each of us, pointing her weird ancient violin bow at one of us in the class to put us on the spot to answer one of her general knowledge questions.

I'm not exactly paying attention and I know she knows this too- Oh there it is! The stick flies to point to me and I feel the rest of the class's eyes on me.

"Who is King of the Greek Gods?"

 _How ironic!_

The answer rolls easily off my tongue.

"Zeus."

The father I haven't spoken to in centuries, since he signed my marriage contract.

Mrs. Deans narrow eyes studying me closely and she steps closer, trying to intimidate me probably.

"The God of The Sea?" She spat and I grimaced.

"Poseidon."

Mrs. Dean nods her head and forces another, thinking I'll obviously get it wrong.

"Who is The King of the Underworld?"

My hearts pounds at the thought of him- His handsome face swims into my mind and I open my mouth but nothing comes out. I haven't said his name out loud since... Since I was with him.

"Well, Persephone Korespring?" She sneers, almost triumphantly at the fact she thinks I don't know the answer. I just stare back at her- Geez she's a crazy b****!

I smile at her sweetly in reply like I'm completely innocent.

"Hades..."

Mrs. Dean nods and decides to turn away and carry on muttering something about the significance of the past and I try to focus on what she's saying but-

 _Persephone..._

My heart thuds against my rib cage and a knot tightens in my stomach rapidly. I know that voice, I'd know it anywhere- It's him, it's Hades.

I grip my pen tighter to try and take my mind off of the fact he just whispered my name and then turn my gaze to the clock hanging on the cream classroom wall.

 _Persephone..._

Again and again he whispers my name softly in my mind- Composed and calm.

I snap my eyes shut, sick of it replaying over.

 _Persephone..._

 _STOP!_ My minds screams.

 _I'll find you my love._

 _NO!_ I draw sharp breaths in my panic- I feel like I can't breath, my hands are sweaty and my heart is pounding.

 _I'm coming, my Persephone..._


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

 _I'm coming, my Persephone..._

His voice haunts me, the soft chords and dark undertones from the way he whispers my name in my mind. The very thought of Hades causes my legs to tremble and causes my heart to pound against my rib cage.

I can barely breathe.

Memories dance tauntingly of the onyx crown I'd tossed aside for freedom. I remember the calling stygian walls of the luxury of the Underworld. The surprising warmth in the depths of the earth. The gowns of silk that I'd ripped in return for jeans and floral tops.

But more than all of that my mind floods with images of him, the tousled hair hanging over his left temple dyed by midnight's hue, his pale skin painted by Selene's tender touch of moonlight and his eyes gazing back at me longingly with twilight's twinkle. My eyes follow his image like a stargazer would constellations and I connect all the dots to reveal a map of what I'd been missing, what I run from and what I fear to return too.

His handsomeness burns, it hurts my eyes to explore his picture again because the tears sare threatening to sting most of all and I fight to hold them back, leaning all of my weight against the academy's cheap plastic chair, wishing that I could dissolve into thin air.

It hits me like one of my father's lightning bolts. I'm not a mortal, I don't have to sit here and endure Mrs. Dean's droning voice or suffer the routine of school work as if I'm one of them. If I stay here, he'll find me, I know it, every atom of me knows it.

My hands are clenching into fists and the pencil snaps in my palms. The idea of sitting and waiting for Hades makes vomit rise within me, as if I'd run for years and hide in the mortal realm to let him find me and me never give up a fight. The very idea's laughable. His handsomeness makes me pause sure but not give up, never give up. As if I've turned into that much of a horny and adolescent mortal... He wishes no doubt.

The sudden scrapping of my chair makes all heads turn and causes Mrs. Dean to fling down her stick onto some poor mortal's desk in curiosity and a tinge of outrage that I'm really not bothered about. I raise an eyebrow and my fingers find my lilliac rucksack and I turn to leave the stinking classroom with my head held high.

"Where do you think you're going, Persephone?" Mrs. Dean snaps.

My eyes want to roll but I resist the urge and instead force my mouth to smile like I'm innocent.

"Far far from here."

Mouths drop at my simple retort but no one mutters another word, not even Mrs. Dean who's almost frozen perplexed, astounded and very pissed off but isn't daring to challenge me again. Maybe she knows deep down that I'm fully prepared to turn her into a plant if I have too.

The door clicks shut behind me and the empty corridor gives me the freedom to walk freely with the lockers watching my every move as I pass and managed to breathe in the fresh air of the mortal world as I pass the school gates. I don't glance back, I know that if I glance back I'll miss Hazel too much.

I know I need to get as far from here as possible, Hades will come for me and if he does I can only outrun him for so long. Maybe Cerberus is already tracking my flowery scent. I shove away the thought of mine and Hades' cute little three headed puppy and run.

I don't know exactly where I'm running but my feet obey and spring into action until I'm running into the main town of the mortal realm. Maybe so many mortals might bide me so time and cover. I look like one of them with the denim jeans, a matching pastel purple jumper and flowing brunette waves. You wouldn't think I was the Goddess of Spring if I past you, I look far too prepared for Winter. I can feel the cold in the air, the coming storm.

Mum's clearly not pleased then. Does she know that Hades is coming for me? Does she know that she'll lose me again? The weather tells me _yes_.

The snowflakes are dancing in the air and I see the frowns of mortals as I pass. They're discombobulated how rapidly the autumn sun can die and be replaced by winter's fierce bite, but then again they don't know my mother. She can change within a second and so can the weather.

Something is wrong. She knows, I know and the Fates clearly know too. They have control over my steps because I don't know where I'm going. I'm a mixture of panic and perplexion. I don't know what I'm doing anymore, I'm walking past shops and passing blurred faces to reach an unknown destination.

I can hear the blood rushing in my ears like one of Poesidon's tidal waves, I'd managed to hide for so long, managed to avoid the curse of having to spend six months of every year with Hades since I'd been here and now, well now I have no idea what's happening. The howling winds are blowing my hair, frost is slowly creeping over the concrete and I swallow hard at the sudden chaotic weather surrounding me.

"It's a storm." Some mortal cries and I resist the urge to correct them and tell them it's just my mother. Instead, I keep my head down and carry on down one of the back passages of the streets in order to try and hide.

I'm too focused on shivering and panicking to look behind me, the footsteps cut through me but I avoid glancing back. Something within me tells me not to look over my shoulder in case I lose unnecessary time, or just because I already know deep down who it is.

The only person I'm trying to lie to is myself.

Don't look back, don't look back my mind commands sharply and I obey and keep heading forwards down a deserted street that leads to who only knows where. The footsteps haunt me, they keep sounding behind me, not so close as to invade my personal space but close enough to reach out and snatch me once like he did before so many ages ago.

I can't look back at him, not yet. I don't want to accept defeat right now, I need a few minutes to process the fact that Hades has returned for his queen, for me.

Can I bare to look at his handsome face again? I suppose I don't really have a choice.

The last time I saw him was before I'd run, the disappointed look on his face when I'd told him I loathed him before I escaped from his clutches under the dark of night and with Hecate's magic.

I can see the street is nothing but a dead end, a wall keeping me from continuing to run. I curse The Fates! I can feel the stinging of tears as I know what lies ahead, the place I ran from, the man I love and loath and a crown I still don't want to wear.

"Seph, will you look at me now, my love?"

I close my eyes momentarily as his soft voice tugs at my heartstrings. My heart wants to flutter and pound at the same time, unexplainably ignited with life at his presence but terrified at the same time. He makes me strong and weak, alive and dead, elated and desolate. He makes me a contradiction.

My mouth doesn't form a reply, instead he's greeted by an air of ignorance and my back still turned towards him. I can't see his expression but I'm sure he's not exactly pleased by my response.

What does he expect? My mind seethes silently.

"You never fail to confuse me. You called me, Seph. You said my name and now it's like you wish I'm not here at all. You were the one that said my name. You were the one that summoned me here Persephone. So I take it you wish to return to my side? I guess you've gotten over the kidnap thing now after a few centuries?"

His voice is as soft as silk, threatening to suffocate me as he speaks. Though, I don't fail to note his becoming sarcasm, he's joking about my escape as if he was never hurt by me leaving him. I suppose we both know that's not true. I felt the earth shake, every mortal felt the earth rumble when he found out I'd left him alone to rule over the Underworld. I snap out of the memory quickly as his words sink in and then I whirl on him, daring to meet his eyes after so long.

His beauty is still untouched by time and so is his age. We still fit together in appearance so achingly perfectly, both possessing the glows of youth that just touch the age of adulthood. In the mortal realm I suppose we both look around eighteen gifted with the beauty of gods.

Though, I wear the color that he still lacks- He's still head to toe in black. I suppose time never steals a person's sense of style and he certainly still has one with a midnight hued trench coat and stygian jeans that are tucked into long black boots. He's got a contemporary edge now. I bite down on my bottom lip trying not to hide my irritating smile of approval at his undying handsomeness.

He knew I'd like it.

"Yeah but that wasn't actually me! I didn't want to summon you. I have this crazy teacher and she asked about you and obviously I said your name. I don't want you here!"

Hades raises a questioning eyebrow with a little grin, as if he thinks I'm lying. "Oh you were telling her about me? That's so romantic of you, darling."

I hear his amusement and it makes me want to scream in fury. The way he merges modern language with historic endearments is only irritating as he tries to smooth my cheek softly. I pull away from him but he doesn't seem to mind as I gaze at the floor and him right at me unfazed by my annoyance.

"Just so you know, Sephs I've never stopped loving you. I'm looking forward to our new beginning." He smiles before the earth cracks under my feet and I fall away into an abyss. One last drop of snow falls onto my forehead before the ground and mortal realm closes above me and I scream.

Just like last time...


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

Instantly, my mind flashes back to the wind hitting my face and tickling my brunette waves with mum's rays smiling down on me. Her sunlight made me shut my eyes it was so bright- She was watching me laughing, with Thalia's sparkle of humor fluttering down upon her as I gripped the mental bars as mine and Hazel's cart sped on the tracks as fast as my father could throw a lightning bolt. The sensation in my stomach, the knots that tied itself into bows as our rollercoaster cart approached the top of the ride, ready to race downwards. It wasn't quite the height of Mount Olympus, but it was high enough. I remember the crawling sense of nausea sliding its way into my body, just like now. The feeling is the same. The sensation of being on a mortal roller-coaster, descending its highest peak with all the nerves that get mixed up within it.

I'm screaming, like I was with Hazel, back when we on the Mount Olympian ride. It ended up being a compromise for the sake of not going on Hades' Haunted House or going into Aphrodite's Love Shack or Persephone's Grow your own Plant stall, it was a cute idea of the Gods. Smart use of tickling temptation to tempt my taste buds for Chronomancy. It was a subtle message that whispered, return. I grabbed Hazel's hand as her eyes googled at the pink swirls and entwining greens that made my attraction glitter against the backdrop of Poseidon's pure blue log floom. _Honestly no creativity._ That was a school trip to Dionysus' Revelry Theme Park. A smile almost threatens to fall across my lips at the flashback but then I remember my present in this eternity.

I'm still falling.

The memories keep me warm inside a little longer. The air is cold and lifeless. And Hazel's image is dying as the breath of the Underworld slithers across my skin beneath the lilac moral jumper. Maybe I'll tell Hades about the mortals' new neglect of fire and their current fascination with heating systems. _No!_ My mind hisses. _You won't be here long enough to tell him!_

"Cerberus is excited to see you. He's not a puppy anymore. He's huge now. Do you remember I got him you for your 180 birthday?" I remember the birthday, the candles shaped from bones and the icing dripping with stygian and a little bit of crimson to lighten it up. I remember the moving parchment package tied with black ribbon and a chorus of yaps when I pulled the bow lightly. I can still see Hades' smile from centuries ago as I kissed Cerberus' three little heads and fashioned him three collars of black roses from my fingertips. I swallow hard as Hades speaks in that seductive tone, no that's just his voice I remind myself promptly. His smile is still the same. And it makes my blood boil and race all at the same time. I shake my head, and I hate myself for it as his handsome grin melts away like ice cream under the sunshine.

A lump rises in my throat. My eyes meet his. They are pools of onyx that tug at my pounding heart. I run through the mortal months in my mind- It's Autumn up there. The first day as off right now. I love the caramel crisp leaves that crack under my palms when mum sings softly of Olympus and grain and her annoyance with current agricultural technological advances as she brushes my hair. I bet they're covering the street with layers of snow. Her tears.

I'll turn Mrs. Dean into a plant when I get back- But which one? Perhaps a stinging nettle.

I don't feel my feet touch the ground, but they're on it as my eyes shoot downwards. His eyes are too suffocating to stare into. I missed them and now they're in front of me, I'm afraid that I'll tumble into the depths of darkness and lose myself. The purple sneakers add a little brightness to the glittering floor of silver specks. They're jewels that encase us in black rock that makes me feel like I'm in the cosmos, touching the work of Astraeus. Another lie. This is Hades' version when I painted him a picture of the stars with words. He hung onto my every detail and let the description dance into an almost reality. For me. An apology for imprisonment.

The silver gems smile. They taunt me. Welcome back.

"You haven't missed much if you were wondering. Things have been pretty dead down here whilst you've- uh been away." His small talk makes a knot tighten in my stomach. I'm not sure it's guilt. No, I tell myself. "Except... Zeus has made a decree." His hesitation sends a shiver shooting my spine and my widened eyes fly to him. Hades' arms fold across his chest and then find his tousled raven hair- He's fidgeting. That's not good, the God of the Dead does not fidget. Or get nervous. But is. Maybe we do have something in common after all.

"What is it?"

"He-He isn't exactly pleased with Demeter and you, even though she manipulated you to go, to leave me. I don't blame you at all, Seph- Your mother is a heartless creature. She is as cold as Winter and even colder than a mortal dead body. Zeus has declared war on the Gods and Goddess' that supported your mother and Hecate in getting you out of here. The ones that covered your tracks. You've caused an Olympian civil war. Zeus is on his way."

A civil war? All I can do is cry and sink to my knees, enclosed in laughing gems. Hades stands above me, until he turns his back. He can't look at me. The purple of my mortal jumper turns black and melts into satin, jeans melting to reveal my pale legs revealed through the middle parting of a pure onyx ballgown. I feel the blackthorns and red roses of my tiara dig into my scalp of brunette waves. The look of death and threatening force. I'll make Zeus quiver.

I can barely breathe.

"You broke the law, Persephone. You broke your side of the marriage contract between light and dark and these are the consequences. You've caused another Trojan War and maybe you're the new Helen. The face that launched the Olympian civil war.'


End file.
